un'Avventura
by Jinxed Ink
Summary: Ludwig is secretly in love with Feliciano,and he is determinated to let things stay that way. How can a song change it all? Warning: yaoi, don't like, don't read. paring: Germany/N.Italy. Human names used. Song-fic to "un'avventura", by Lucio Battisti.


**This is a song-fic to "un'avventura" by Lucio Battisti. I suggest you to listen to the song while reading this. **

**Hetalia isn't mine. The song "Un'avventura" isn't mine either. **

Ludwig sighed tiredly, walking his way back to his house, where Feliciano was waiting for him. Ready to shower him in yells, laughter and hugs. The German groaned, considering for a split second not to go back home at all, at least for the night.

_No._, he thought firmly,_ I won't be chased from my own house by an hyper Italian with a unhealthy obsession for pasta. _

Besides, he couldn't let Feliciano down, he was his best and only friend.

Yeah, that was right. They were just friends. _Just friends? Maybe for him._, a voice in the back of his head said. He did his best to ignore it. _Feliciano... With his annoying attitude, his crazy curl, his ability to make a mess of the kitchen during the three seconds you're not controlling him._, the voice went on,_ You fell for him, and fell hard._

"Shut up!", Ludwig growled, blushing. A mother walking on the street beside him gave him a strange look, grabbing her son's hand and walking away as quickly as she could. Ludwig sighed, leaning against the wall of the nearest house. His gaze raised to the stars, shining brightly in the clear sky. They twinkled mischievous, as if making fun of him, and of his hopeless love. Thankfully, they'd disappear in the morning.

But his love wouldn't. It didn't take the stars to make it hurt.

He started walking again, slowly, almost like his feet were moving on their free will. He didn't realize he had gotten home till he was walking up the steps in front of his house. He opened the door and slid inside quickly. "I'm home.", he called out, almost tentatively. No spoken answer, just music playing. Ludwig was about to complain for the loudness, but caught himself when he heard a melodious voice singing along. Feliciano. "Non sarà un'avventura", the Italian sang softly. Ludwig couldn't help but stand still and listen, blushing in spite of himself. "Non può essere soltanto una primavera. Questo amore non è una stella che al mattino se ne va. Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. Non sarà un'avventura, questo amore fatto solo di poesia. Tu sei mia. Tu sei mia. Fino a quando gli occhi miei avran luce per guardare gli occhi tuoi.", the music turned louder, happier in some way, and Ludwig smiled softly.

"Innamorato, sempre di più! In fondo all'anima, per sempre tu. Perché non è una promessa. Ma è quel che sarà! Domani e sempre, sempre vivrà! Sempre vivrà, sempre vivrà, sempre vivrà!" Ludwig sighed as the music turned soft again, his heart thundering madly in his chest. He couldn't understand the lyrics, but the song seemed to speak to his very soul. It made him think of, Feliciano, and what could be if the boy loved him back.

"Bleib ruhig, Ludwig, du musst nur ruhig bleiben. Für nur eine weitere Minute, wie lange kann ein Lied schon dauern?", he muttered to himself.

"No, non sarà, un'avventura. Non è un fuoco che col vento può morire. Ma vivrà quanto il mondo. Fino a quando gli occhi miei avran luce per guardare gli occhi tuoi"

Ludwig sighed, slowly making his way towards the source of the music. He reached the door of what had become his and Feliciano's shared bedroom. He slowly opened the door, just the tiniest bit, enough to look inside without being noticed. Feliciano was standing with his back pressed against the wall, his eyes closed. He was still singing. "Perché non è una promessa, ma è quel che sarà. Domani e sempre, sempre vivrà…"

Ludwig cleared his throat, signaling his presence. "Feliciano", he said firmly, though his legs were shaking and he was sure he was blushing. The Italian smiled widely at him, uttering an happy "veee-" He run over to Ludwig, positively pouncing on him and hugging him tight. Ludwig hesitantly wrapped his hands around Feliciano's waist.

His heart's beat was so loud he was sure the other nation could feel it. "What were you singing?", he managed to ask, still holding the Italian.

"Veee- Lucio Battisti, un'avventura!" Feliciano answered. He pulled back a bit, looking Ludwig in the eyes. "Did you like it?" he asked, an hint of hope in his voice. More blood rushed to the German's face, and he looked away. "Ja." he said, "Es gefiel mir sehr."

Feliciano beamed, hugging him again. "Veeee-, I'm so happy!", he laughed. His laughter reverberated trough both nations chests, and Ludwig was overcome with the sudden urge to kiss him. _Bad idea, Ludwig, you don't want to make him upset._, his brain said._ Yes! Do it! Happiness, at least!_, his heart argued.

And, before the brain had time to react, Ludwig leaned down and awkwardly pressed his lips to Feliciano's.

He pulled away immediately, blushing like crazy. "Es tut mir leid! I'm so sorry, Feliciano!", he said, avoiding the Italian's gaze. _See what happens when you listen to such a fool as the heart?_, gloated the brain. And Ludwig couldn't help but to admit he was right.

But then Feliciano was wrapping his arms around his neck again, kissing him softly on the lips. "Non scusarti, Ludwig!", he whispered against his lips. "Ti amo tanto." he murmured.

"Ich liebe dich, Feliciano." he paused, "Du bist das einzige Licht in meinem Leben."

**So that's it. English is not my ****mother language, Italian is. So warn me if I made any mistakes. I'll translate the song and post it in this story, if you want me to! **

**Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this! Leave a comment and let me know what you think!**

**Translations:**

**Ludwig, du musst nur ruhig bleiben. Für nur eine weitere Minute,wie lange kann ein Lied schon dauern****:****Stay calm, Ludwig, you just have to stay calm. ****For another minute, how long can a song be (German)**

**J****a: yes (German)**

**Es gefiel mir sehr****: I loved it (German)**

**Es tut mir l****eid: I'm sorry. ****(German)**

**Non scusarti: ****Don't apologise****. ****(Italian)**

**Ti amo tanto: I love you so much (Italian)**

**Ich liebe dich: I love you (German)**

**Du bist das einzige**** Licht in meinen Leben: You are the only light in my life **

**Thanks to Lussia for correcting my German traductions, I hope I got all of them now!**


End file.
